Millefeui Lovelace vs Harumi Sunakawa ~B5 Final Round~
~Información General~ * Idol: Millefeui Lovelace * Coord: Happy Emblem Berry Coord * Cyalume Coord: Super Cyalume Millefeui Coord * Canción: Not Today * Código: 160617NMS * Objeto: Aura, Kirara ~Live~ Palabras antes del live Millefeui: Finalmente he podido hacer el live versus... Estoy nerviosa... Sé que Harumi ha hecho un live increíble... Pero no me rendiré sin luchar. ¡Es momento de defender mi lugar! ¿Caeré? Tal vez... Pero me aseguraré... ¡DE QUE ESE DÍA NO SEA HOY! ---- All the underdogs in the world A day may come when we lose But it is not today Today we fight! *su aura aparece* No, not today I won’t fall, want a pice of me? But no, not today Tell you what nothing can bother me No, no, not today Nothing is in my way It’s a good day No, no, not today *su kirara comienza a brillar* No, no, no, not today Yeah, you know we are extra But still part of this world Extra plus ordinary Nothing special, not at all I tell you we don’t care about you The light shines through the darkness tonight The world is ours so own it Baby, yes I want it You can’t fly so run to freedom Today we will survive You can’t run so walk towards us Today we will survive You can’t walk so crawl to me now Fight through it all and gear up Aim your gun, ready, fire! Not, not today! Not, not today! Hey! Now everybody hands up Hey! Friends, everybody hands up Hey! If you still believe me hands up Aim, ready, fire! Don’t look around, keep moving on Scream it out loud, not, not today Don’t you kneel down, don’t cry alone Put your hands up, not, not today Hey! Not, not today Hey! Not, not today Hey! Not, not today Aim, ready, fire! Too hot, success is doublin’ Too hot, charts keep on tumblin’ Too high, we on trampoline Too high, catch us now if you can We won’t fall cause we always have each other Take us on and we’ll make you all believe it What you say-ay, not today-ay We won’t die no matter what you’re sayin’ I feel safe when I am with you Together we won’t die Yeah, I feel safe when I am with you Together we won’t die I believe when I am with you The world is changing with us Aim your gun, ready, fire! Not, not today! Not, not today! Hey! Now everybody hands up Hey! Friends, everybody hands up Hey! If you still believe me hands up Aim, ready, fire! ---- MAKING DRAMA SWITCH ON!!! Millefeui aparece en medio de un campo de batalla, rodeada por personas con trajes de ninja negros, no se les puede ver la cara. Todos corren para atacarla, ella abre los ojos, y el microfono en sus manos se convierte en una espada de luz con la que derrota a todos sus atacantes. La escena cambia, mostrándonos a Millefeui en un museo destruido, donde encuentra a su ultimo oponente, una silueta gris vestida como ninja. De nuevo, "desenfunda" la espada, y comienza a pelear contra ella. La última imagen mostrada es Millefeui enfrentándose con la espada a la silueta. Keep Fightingh Until the end Don’t look around, keep moving on Scream it out loud, not, not today Don’t you kneel down, don’t cry alone Put your hands up, not, not today Hey! Not, not today Hey! Not, not today Hey! Not, not today Aim, ready, fire! ---- Millefeui aparece peleando en contra de un clon suyo, caminando hacia atrás, en un acantilado. Ella llega al límite, al voltear a ver la caída segura, su clon la empuja. Ella suelta la espada mientras cae. Millefeui: ¡No...! ¡No puedo rendirme aún...! *Sus ojos brillan con determinación, y desde debajo de ella aparece un artefacto volador al estilo AKB0048, donde ella cae de pie y comienza a subir.* Llega hasta donde está su clon, levanta su puño cerrado en dirección a ella, y entonces su brazo se convierte en un cañón de disparo al estilo MegaMan X. Dispara un rayo de brillo violeta que hace a su clon desaparecer. Su brazo vuelve a la normalidad, y la última imagen, es Millefeui sonríendo tras la victoria. My fall is NOT TODAY Throw it up! Throw it up! Forget about everything, don’t let it haunt you Break it up! Break it up! Break every wall that is keeping you shut out Turn it up! (Turn it up!) Burn it up! (Burn it up!) Let’s aim for victory (Fight!) Don’t you turn around, don’t fall to the ground That’s not today, oh oh No, not today! No, not today! Hey! Now everybody hands up Hey! Friends, everybody hands up ---- CYALUME TIME!!!! Hey! If you still believe me hands up Aim, ready, fire! Don’t look around, keep moving on Scream it out loud, not, not today Don’t you kneel down, don’t cry alone Put your hands up, no, not today Hey, not, not today Hey, not, not today Hey, not, not today Aim, ready, fire! Categoría:Live Categoría:MillefeuiLive Categoría:TICK1 Categoría:CandySweetty